Um Caminho Na Vingança
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Fic dedicada a Jaque Weasley. Quando Lily jura se vingar pela amiga não tinha idéia que isso incluia namorar James Potter, muito menos correr o risco de se apaixonar novamente por ele.
1. Prologo

**N/A:** Fic dedicada a Jaque Weasley!!! Vou tentar fazer ela bem lindinha ok? :D

*-*-*

Sophia entrou chorando no quarto e se jogou em cima da amiga ruiva que estava sentada lendo um livro.

O que houve? - perguntou Lily para a melhor amiga, que abraçada nela, chorava.

James... Ele... - Lily nem precisou que ela terminasse a frase para entender. James Potter deu um chute nela. Não que Lily não tenha avisado, James fez isso com ela no segundo ano.

Eu sei – disse Lily sem saber o que fazer.

Você pode se vingar por todas nós Lily! - exclamou Sophia, se sentando na cama e limpando os olhos. Lily ficou confusa com a súbita mudança de comportamento. - Jure que vai fazer Lily!

Juro... - gaguejou a ruiva sem ao menos saber o que havia jurado, mas Sophia abriu um largo sorriso.

Ótimo! Então a próxima vez que James lhe convidar para sair você vai aceitar!

Quê? - berrou Lily de olhos arregalados.

Você vai aceitar e depois pisar em cima dele na frente de todos, mais exatamente daqui a um mês no baile!

Sorrindo Sophia se levantou e foi se olhar no espelho.

- Você é o máximo Lily! - exclamou para uma Lily que afundou a cabeça no travesseiro.


	2. Eu Aceito Potter

Lily caminhava cabisbaixa ao lado da amiga morena que andava sorrindo e dando oi´s para todos que passavam.

-Olhe o James Lily! - sussurrou Sophia apontando discretamente para O Maroto que vinha em direção a elas. Lily soltou um apelo desesperado, tinha evitado-o o máximo possível. Não achava certo o que Sophia estava planejando nem com ele e nem com ela, mas ela havia jurado e Lily sempre cumpria as promessas.

-Oi Evans – cumprimentou James passando as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto Sirius chamava Sophia para dar uma volta.

-Oi Potter – cumprimentou Lily andando para a aula, um James surpreso a acompanhou.

-Se eu pedir para sair com você seu comportamento social acabará? - perguntou sorridente.

-Não, não acabará – respondeu Lily ficando vermelha.

-Quer sair comigo Evans? - perguntou James já esperando um dos não´s criativos da ruiva.

-Quero.

-O quê? - exclamou James para logo em seguida sorrir feliz. - Mesmo?

-Isso mesmo – disse Lily sorrindo pela felicidade de James que deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

-Te pego de manhã no Salão Comunal no sábado – falou correndo para onde os amigos o estavam esperando.

-Você é ótima Lily! - elogiou Sophia voltando a se juntar a ruiva que olhou-a nada feliz. - Não me diga que gosta dele?

-Claro que não Soh! - exclamou Lily vermelha. Sophia olhou-a desconfiada, mas logo esqueceu as suspeitas.

-Ótimo! Então você vai namorar James até o baile e lá você vai arrumar um jeito de dar um fora nela na frente de todos. Você jurou Lily – lembrou-a quando viu a expressão de desespero da amiga.

-Eu sei.

* * *

Lily entrou na carruagem com James para ir a Hoesmeade acompanhada de muitos olhares perplexos.

-Sermos os novos assuntos de Hogwarts – disse James calmamente sentado a sua frente sorrindo. Lily sentia-se desconfortável no vestido que Sophia havia feito ela usar para sair com o Potter.

A ruiva soltou um ruido como resposta só querendo sair correndo para o sentido oposto ao de James Potter.

-Você tem algum lugar que queira ir? - Lily teve vontade de responder que agora só queria ir para casa nem que tivesse que agüentar os gritos da Petúnia.

-Não – sussurrou, James passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-O que está acontecendo? Você não é assim Evans! - Lily encarou-o.

-Eu estou reunindo toda a minha coragem para sair com você, tem noção que meu orgulho não deveria permitir isso?

-Certo, então tente imaginar que está saindo com outro cara que não seja o James Potter que você conhece em Hogwarts.

Lily teve vontade de dizer que já conhecia James Potter do segundo ano, quando ele disse que era apaixonado por ela e depois de uma semana ela o viu com outra, mas de novo manteve-se calada.

-Vamos Lily! Eu imaginei uma tarde fantástica! - disse James sorrindo e estendendo a mão para ela descer.

* * *

**N/A:** Mesmo o capitulo sendo pequeno espero que gostem! :D Beijos.

As reviews vão ser respondidas por e-mail ok? Assim é mais rápido e eu não tenho muito tempo, então facilita para mim, ok? :D


End file.
